Bonds Of The Flying Crows
by sunshinesmile018
Summary: Kageyama believes that Hinata, with his bright and cheerful personality is his light. In return, Hinata thinks that Kageyama, with his cold and lonely look in his eyes is a like a cooling shadow beneath a tree where he can rest when he 'shines' to bright. A two-shot of Haikyuu from my perspective on how they view each other. Slight AU on how these two met in middle school.
**Hi everyone! This is the first story that I have tried to write so please forgive me if I have not met your standards. English is also my third language. I write because I enjoy it and I can freely express myself and my thought here. Still, if there are any issues feel free to tell me through comments or private message, thank you. This is slight AU, because the way hinata and kageyama met is different.**

~*#*~

 _'日向翔陽_ _',_ _the '日_ _' in his name means daytime, and the symbol '陽_ _' for the sun._

 _That's right._

 _He is the sun, he whose smile is so carefree and innocent of the evil of the rest of the world. Of course, his world only revolves around his family, his friends, and his volleyball._

 _The sun, so bright and shining that it even reached a shadow like me._

~*#*~

I was never looked like the type to have friends. It always bothers me the fact that almost everyone have friends, even delinquents have their delinquent friends. Why can't I have friends to call my own anyways? So, I tried to talk to my teammates on the volleyball team. But they just looked at me, and neither ran away frightened or asked me if I was sick.

 **Sick.**

Didn't they understand that I was trying to start a conversation starting with volleyball? It's something we all had in common. But no one approaches me, no one talks to me willingly. Why?

 _Is it because I have a cold face? That I look like I can kill someone with my mind?_

Maybe.

But aren't there always those people who will somehow find friends even if they look scary? I sighed, and walked into the convenience store near the sports gym.

"Hey! Isn't that the genius setter in the volleyball team from Kirisaki Daiichi?"

"Who?"

"You know, the guy who was called the 'king of the court'!"

"Oh~! That guy, what a nickname. We shouldn't talk to him though, he looks scary."

"Yeah, the 'king' probably doesn't want to talk to lowly people like us."

They laughed and talked about me like they known me for years, and left.

Those people who doesn't even know me can judge me based on how I look. I sighed again and purchased my item.

"Hey! Are you really called the king of the court?" I heard a voice behind me.

Surprised, I spun around quickly and stared.

It was a small kid with bright **orange** hair, and he was shaking.

We both stood there in silence for a couple minutes because I was shocked that anyone had started to talk to me aside from my parents.

"Um, yeah." I awkwardly replied, scratching my cheek with a finger.

"That's so cool! Hey, do you think I'll be able to get a cool nickname like that too? Maybe something like 'the small ace' or or..." He stopped and thought about it for a few seconds before looking at me. "Think of something for me too?"

Surprised I muttered the first thing that came to mind.

"A small orange." and froze, because I know it sounds insulting, and that says something.

"..."

"..."

We stood there again for a few seconds before he smiled, and started laughing.

"hahaha! That's a good one."

"I was serious!" I blurted out what I thought again, before shutting up. Clearly my first attempt at continuing a conversation is failing, and if I don't leave he'll just be mad at me, and I don't want to lose the first person to talk to me like that.

"...heh." He looked at me again before he stopped laughing and smiled at me again.

"You know, I thought you were really scary when I first saw you and thought I should avoid you. But it looks like you're actually a pretty good guy, despite your appearances. " He said, he voice gentle yet it ringed clearly in my mind.

 _A pretty good guy? me?_

As my mind processed the words he said, I can already feel blood rushing to my cheeks and I blushed.

"What's your name? I'm Hinata Shouyou, and I love volleyball!" His smile turned into a grin, and I unconsciously thought, ' _Ah, if only I can smile like that. bright as the sun.'_

"Kageyama Tobio."

"I see! Then what is your..."

Our friendship started off from there, and we decided to met up at this gym during the weekend so I can properly teach him volleyball. Although he really likes it, be has never had a chance to properly practice and study the rules. So I decided to help him, also taking the chance to finally be able to say to mom, " Hey, I'm going out to met my friend."

And as I turned and walked to the gym, I looked up and saw the sky.

 _'What a good day it is, and the sun shines so brightly.'_

I smiled.

"Hey, Kageyama! Hurry up! I can't wait to get started!" Hinata called out to me from the gym entrance, already jumping up and down and shaking in excitement.

And I ran.

To my sun, my light that had saved my from my dark and lonely world.

~*#*~

 **So, how was that? I'm pretty sure I got kageyama's personality and emotions wrong, but that's just how I think he is before he met the karasuno volleyball team and Hinata. Well, thanks for reading! Comment, favorites and follows are welcome!**

 **-Sunshinesmile018**


End file.
